This disclosure relates to audio headphone cords, and in particular, cords having a T-shaped joint.
Headphones for listening to stereo or binaural audio sources commonly connect to the audio sources using cords in one of two configurations. In some examples, a single electrical cable supplies both left and right signals to one ear cup, and another cable connected between the ear cups, such as through the headband, brings the appropriate signal to the opposite ear cup. In other examples, the single cable splits at some point, and separate cables go to each ear cup, each carrying signals for only one of the ears. The point at which the cable splits is commonly shaped like a capital letter Y, where the upper cables are approximately parallel to the direction of the lower cable, and is commonly called the Y-joint. We use “cord” to refer to the overall assembly of cables and connections, and “cable” to refer to the individual bundles of conductors making up the cord. A cable may be a single jacket surrounding several conductors, or it may be a bundle of individual conductors attached together, such as by bonding or twisting, to form a cable without a common jacket.